


Melancholia

by BlackAngelis



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Love, M/M, Polyamory, Sibling Incest, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAngelis/pseuds/BlackAngelis
Summary: Tyrion accepte finalement les sentiments qu'il éprouve pour son frère et sa sœur.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister/Tyrion Lannister, Cersei Lannister/Tyrion Lannister, Jaime Lannister/Tyrion Lannister
Kudos: 2





	Melancholia

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Melancholia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615232) by [BlackAngelis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAngelis/pseuds/BlackAngelis)



Cela faisait plusieurs heures que Tyrion était assis au comptoir de ce bar où il n'avait jamais mis les pieds auparavant et, chose parfaitement inhabituelle, il en était toujours à son premier verre, ce qui était d'autant plus étonnant qu'il venait de se faire larguer.

Lorsqu'il avait rejoint sa désormais ex petite-amie en début de soirée, pas un seul instant il n'imaginait qu'elle allait mettre un terme à leur _pas-si-récente-que-ça_ relation – cela faisait combien de temps ? Un mois ? Deux ? Pour Tyrion, c'était presque un record.

Elle lui avait reproché de ne pas être assez investi dans leur couple. Elle lui avait tendu la main, il le savait, elle lui avait offert une chance de lui promettre que tout allait changer, que _lui_ allait changer parce qu'il tenait à elle et ne souhaitait pas la perdre.

Tyrion sourit ironiquement à ce souvenir tout frais. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il l'avait horriblement déçue : elle avait fondu en larmes et avait quitté le bar. Et, encore une fois, Tyrion était passé pour un salaud sans cœur. Il n'avait pas cherché à la rattraper. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Il n'était pas tombé amoureux d'elle. Et, bon sang, il avait essayé, pourtant. Il y avait même cru, l'espace de quelques jours : elle était jolie, gentille, drôle, ils passaient de bons moments ensemble, n'était-ce pas la définition de l'amour ?

L'illusion n'avait pas duré, bien sûr, parce que Tyrion _savait_ ce qu'était l'amour, et ce n'était certainement pas ça.

Réprimant un soupir, il sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche et n'hésita qu'un instant avant de composer un des deux seuls numéros qu'il connaissait par cœur – et, non, le sien n'en faisait pas partie.

« Tyrion ? »

Son cœur manqua un battement, sa bouche s'assécha.

« Jaime... »

« Il y a un problème ? »

Il était presque minuit, ce qui expliquait sans doute l'inquiétude qu'il décelait dans la voix de son grand frère.

« Je... je suis dans un bar... Est-ce que... est-ce que tu peux venir me chercher ? »

Jaime n'hésita pas une seconde avant de répondre.

« Quel bar ? »

Tyrion lui donna le nom sans parvenir à réprimer un petit sourire.

Jaime allait venir le chercher.

Il allait voir _Jaime_.

Une nuée de papillons s'envola dans son ventre.

« J'arrive dans vingt minutes. »

Tyrion reposa son téléphone sur le comptoir et ferma les yeux, rêveur, avant qu'un soupçon d'amertume ne vienne perturber son doux songe.

Oui, il allait voir Jaime. Oui, il allait voir Cersei.

Oui, il allait sentir son cœur faire un millier de bonds dans sa poitrine.

Et après ?

Il passerait la nuit là et il repartirait au petit matin après les avoir embrassés sur la joue, plus misérable que jamais.

Il souffrait le martyr et le pire était qu'il en redemandait.

Il ne savait pas comment il tenait encore.

Ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il était désespérément amoureux de son frère et de sa sœur.

Tyrion ignorait quand exactement les sentiments fraternels qu'il éprouvait pour eux s'étaient nuancés de romance. Est-ce que cela avait commencé le jour où il avait découvert que les jumeaux entretenaient une relation incestueuse alors qu'il était âgé de treize ans à peine ? Ou plus tard, en les observant filer le parfait amour tandis que lui était toujours aussi seul ?

Il doutait de parvenir à le découvrir – ils avaient toujours été si soudés...

En revanche, il était parfaitement conscient du moment où il s'était rendu compte que ce n'était pas seulement sur la joue qu'il avait envie de les embrasser.

C'était l'été dernier, presque un an plus tôt. Un beau matin, Jaime lui avait téléphoné pour lui annoncer qu'ils partaient en vacances tous les trois sur une île paradisiaque au large de la côte dornienne. Pas un seul instant il n'avait pensé à refuser.

Peut-être qu'il aurait dû.

_La grande révélation_ , comme il se plaisait à l'appeler, avait eu lieu dès leur premier jour sur place, alors qu'ils se prélassaient sur une plage de sable blanc. Jaime avait pris Cersei par la main et l'avait entraînée dans l'eau avant de l'éclabousser. Elle lui avait rendu la pareille, bien sûr, et, alors que Tyrion observait la scène de loin, quelque chose lui avait traversé l'esprit.

_Ils sont magnifiques._

Il les avait longuement observés, Jaime avec ses cheveux d'or martelé et sa musculature qui faisait rougir d'envie toutes les filles qu'il croisait, et puis Cersei avec son corps de déesse et un sourire à se damner.

Lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il était en train de les déshabiller du regard, il s'était détourné, mortifié.

Ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché de recommencer le lendemain. Et le jour suivant. Il s'était demandé ce que ça ferait de les voir nus, de caresser le torse de Jaime et les seins de Cersei, de les embrasser à pleine bouche comme ils s'embrassaient devant lui.

« Tyrion ? »

Il sursauta.

Jaime se tenait derrière lui, les sourcils froncés.

« Tu es ivre ? »

« Non. »

Il dut percevoir le désespoir mélancolique dans ses yeux car il ne demanda pas pourquoi il l'avait appelé s'il était en état de rentrer chez lui seul.

« Viens, allons-y. »

Tyrion le suivit à l'extérieur du bar jusqu'à sa voiture et grimpa en silence. Alors qu'il regardait les façades défiler par la vitre, il se replongea dans ses pensées honteuses.

Un soir, alors qu'il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil, hanté par les visions des corps parfaits de Cersei et Jaime, il les avait entendus faire l'amour. C'était déjà arrivé lorsqu'il habitait encore avec eux dans la grande maison familiale mais cette fois, tout était différent.

Une décharge électrique avait traversé son corps et, le cœur sur le point d'exploser, il avait collé l'oreille contre le mur, avide d'en entendre plus. Son esprit s'était emballé, il s'était représenté les corps enlacés des jumeaux, leurs visages rougis, la sueur perlant dans leur dos, il entendait leurs gémissements de plaisir et il n'avait eu qu'une envie, pousser la porte de leur chambre et les rejoindre.

Il ne l'avait pas fait, évidemment.

Le corps et les joues en feu, il avait baissé les yeux vers la bosse qui déformait son bas de pyjama et, tout en sachant à quel point c'était mal, anormal, contre-nature, il s'était caressé en imaginant que c'étaient Jaime et Cersei qui le touchaient ainsi, qui le faisaient gémir et, vraiment, ça n'avait jamais été aussi _bon_.

Tyrion secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir de telles pensées maintenant, pas alors que son corps risquait de le trahir sous les yeux de Jaime.

Ils arrivèrent à destination bien trop tôt à son goût. Il se crispa quand Jaime agrippa doucement son épaule pour le guider à l'intérieur et, alors qu'ils franchissaient la porte, il laissa un instant ses fantasmes reprendre le dessus.

S'il avait envisagé n'éprouver que du désir pour les jumeaux, il s'était rapidement aperçu que c'était beaucoup plus que cela. Il n'avait pas seulement envie de faire l'amour avec eux.

Il voulait se balader avec eux main dans la main, il voulait qu'ils passent des après-midis à cuisiner, à regarder la télé blottis les uns contre les autres ou tout simplement à s'enlacer et s'embrasser, il voulait qu'ils se sentent bien grâce à lui, il voulait les écouter lui raconter leur journée de travail et se plaindre de leurs collègues avant de les réconforter d'un baiser, il voulait les faire rire, il voulait s'endormir et se réveiller à leurs côtés tous les jours.

Tyrion voulait aimer Cersei et Jaime, tout simplement.

Et il voulait qu'ils l'aiment en retour.

Cersei était assise à la table de la cuisine, visiblement très inquiète. Elle portait un peignoir au-dessus de sa chemise de nuit en satin. Tyrion s'efforça de ne pas la regarder et se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Elle se précipita sur lui et jeta un regard interrogateur à Jaime.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Tyrion n'eut pas besoin de regarder son frère pour savoir qu'il avait haussé les épaules. Cersei posa une main sur le bras de Tyrion – son cœur partit aussitôt au galop.

Ils allaient finir par le tuer, c'était indéniable – il crevait d'amour pour eux, un amour interdit. Un amour inavouable.

« Je viens de me faire larguer. »

« Oh... »

Cersei l'embrassa sur le front, ce qui était sans nul doute le pire réconfort qu'elle pouvait lui accorder mais, bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas le deviner.

« Je suis désolée, Tyrion. »

« Je suis désolé, » répéta Jaime.

Il se résolut à plonger ses yeux dans ceux des jumeaux et, comme toujours, il s'y noya avec délectation. Il pouvait lire de l'amour dans leurs émeraudes, de l'inquiétude et de la compassion, aussi, toutes ces choses qui lui donnaient envie de leur donner de langoureux baisers.

« Ça ne m'a rien fait, » avoua t-il sans trop comprendre pourquoi. « Je n'étais pas tombé amoureux d'elle. »

A son retour de vacances, il avait tout fait pour se sortir Cersei et Jaime de la tête. Pour ça, une solution radicale lui était apparue : rencontrer quelqu'un.

Il s'était mis à traîner dans les bars chaque soir et avait mis un nombre incalculable de filles dans son lit – et même quelques hommes, d'ailleurs. Il avait accepté de revoir quelques-unes de ses conquêtes, impatient de ressentir le délicieux frémissement qui traversait son corps quand il posait les yeux sur son frère et sa sœur.

Il n'était jamais venu.

Quand il passait du temps avec ses amants ou amantes, il ne pensait qu'aux jumeaux, à la façon dont ils roulaient des yeux, se mordaient la lèvre ou riaient. Tout rapport sexuel se passait de la même manière : inévitablement, il finissait par se demander ce que ça ferait de caresser Jaime ou d'enfouir son visage entre les cuisses de Cersei, de les embrasser dans le cou tout en bougeant en eux, de les entendre gémir son prénom au moment suprême, les yeux brillants d'un amour plus fort que tout.

Jaime lui sourit avec gentillesse.

« Ne désespère pas. Tu finiras par rencontrer ton âme sœur. »

Un sourire amer étira les lèvres de Tyrion. Jaime avait toujours été si romantique... pour lui, chaque personne en ce bas monde avait une âme sœur qui l'attendait quelque part, et il disait souvent qu'il s'estimait très chanceux d'avoir rencontré la sienne le jour de sa naissance - et même avant, d'ailleurs.

« Aucune chance que ça arrive. »

« Pourquoi donc ? » demanda doucement Cersei.

Tyrion pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage, la présence de Jaime dans son dos.

Et il comprit que s'il ne parlait pas maintenant, il en mourrait – il mourrait d'amour, tué par son cœur brisé.

Rassemblant le peu de courage qu'il possédait, il se lança, en sachant pertinemment que ce que qu'il allait dire risquait de briser le lien si fort qui l'unissait aux jumeaux.

Il luttait depuis des années, il luttait contre ses sentiments, contre son cœur, et il n'en pouvait plus.

Il était temps d'accepter ce qu'il ressentait, de _vraiment_ l'accepter, et de ne plus le garder pour lui.

« Parce que j'ai déjà trouvé mes âmes sœurs. »

Cersei et Jaime échangèrent un regard, sans doute interloqués par l'usage du pluriel, mais ils ne parurent pas choqués – qui étaient-ils pour le juger, eux qui étaient unis par un amour supposé immoral ?

« Alors pourquoi tu n'es pas avec elles ? » reprit Jaime.

« Parce que je suis sûr qu'elles ne m'aimeront jamais en retour. »

« Tu n'en sais rien. »

Tyrion ne répondit pas. A la place, il les dévisagea longuement, il les regarda comme il ne les avait jamais regardés auparavant, il laissa les sentiments qu'il avait si profondément enfouis tout au fond de lui-même refaire surface – il les laissa _voir_ , lui qui passait son temps à se cacher.

Et Cersei et Jaime virent, bien sûr.

Jaime s'assit lentement à côté de Tyrion, comme sonné.

« Tu veux dire... »

Résigné, Tyrion acquiesça douloureusement.

« Je suis amoureux de vous. »

Des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux – il les essuya rageusement.

« J'ai essayé de lutter... rien n'y a fait. Je vous aime, je vous aime à en crever. Je pense sans cesse à vous, vous hantez mes nuits et mes journées. Je passe mon temps à rêvasser, à m'imaginer vivre à vos côtés. Quand je vous vois, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur explose d'amour. J'ai envie de vous embrasser, de vous prendre dans mes bras, j'en ai tellement envie que ça fait atrocement mal. J'ai l'impression de mourir sans vous. Je vous aime et ça me bouffe de l'intérieur, un peu plus chaque jour. »

Si Tyrion avait enfin lâché ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur, il ne se sentit pas plus léger pour autant – pas alors que le silence le plus assourdissant qu'il ait jamais entendu s'était abattu sur la pièce.

Lorsqu'il sentit qu'il allait fondre en larmes, il se leva brusquement.

« Je... je devais vous le dire... »

Et il s'enfuit à l'étage avant de se réfugier dans la pièce qui n'avait jamais cessé d'être sa chambre étant donné le nombre de nuits où il venait dormir ici. Le cœur en miettes, il se jeta sur son lit et tenta d'étouffer ses pleurs avec son oreiller.

Qu'espérait-il ? Que Cersei et Jaime se jetteraient à son cou en avouant qu'ils l'aimaient aussi ? Il avait tout gâché, voilà ce qu'il avait fait.

Jamais plus ils ne le regarderaient de la même façon, à présent. Sans doute les dégoûtait-il. Peut-être même allaient-ils lui demander de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds chez eux.

Au bout d'une demi-heure environ, alors que ses larmes s'étaient taries et qu'il reposait sans volonté sur le lit, son oreiller serré contre lui, on frappa à la porte.

Jaime passa la tête à l'intérieur de la pièce.

« Tyrion ? Est-ce... est-ce qu'on peut entrer ? »

Il n'avait pas l'air en colère. La gorge serrée, Tyrion fit un petit signe de tête et se redressa. Cersei et Jaime vinrent s'assoir près de lui.

« Ce... ce que tu nous as dit, tout à l'heure... » commença Cersei.

_Ça y est_ , songea t-il. _Elle va me dire que je suis répugnant, qu'ils me détestent, que..._

« ...ça explique un certain nombre de choses, » acheva Jaime.

Tyrion haussa un sourcil, surpris. Avait-il à ce point manqué de discrétion ? Cersei et Jaime échangèrent un regard amusé.

« Comme la façon dont tu nous regardes, parfois... » fit Cersei. « Ou le nombre de fois où tu nous enlaces en une seule journée. »

Embarrassé, il se gratta l'arrière de la tête, à court de mots.

« Alors... vous ne me détestez pas ? » demanda t-il d'une toute petite voix.

Jaime parut scandalisé.

« Te détester ? Comment pourrions-nous te détester ? Tu es tout pour nous. »

« Tout... »

Il était peut-être _tout_ pour eux, mais pas comme il l'aurait souhaité.

« Demain... demain, on prétendra que rien ne s'est passé, » soupira t-il, résigné.

Une fois de plus, seul le silence lui répondit. Pourtant, alors qu'il allait se remettre à pleurer, plus mélancolique que jamais, Jaime posa une main sur sa joue. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

Puis, tout doucement, il vint poser ses lèvres sur celles de Tyrion. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux, médusé.

Lorsque Jaime s'écarta, souriant timidement, Cersei pressa la main de Tyrion et lui donna à son tour un chaste baiser.

« Je... je... » bredouilla t-il alors que son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine, plus vivant que jamais.

« Dormons, veux-tu ? » le coupa Jaime. « Cette soirée a été longue et riche en émotions. »

Il se leva pour aller éteindre la lumière tandis que Cersei entraîna Tyrion sous la couette et enfouit le visage dans son cou. Leur frère les rejoignit à peine quelques secondes plus tard et se pressa lui aussi contre Tyrion avant de l'embrasser sur la tempe.

« Dormons, » répéta t-il. « Nous... nous pourrons parler demain et voir... voir ce que l'avenir nous réserve. »

Les jumeaux lui offrirent un dernier baiser avant de fermer les yeux, mais Tyrion doutait d'être capable de s'endormir. La mélancolie qui lui empoisonnait l'existence s'était transformée en une douce euphorie qui courait dans ses veines et dessinait un large sourire sur ses lèvres.

Il ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer le lendemain mais à vrai dire, cela importait peu.

Il était actuellement au paradis, ni plus ni moins, dans les bras de Cersei et Jaime, ses deux âmes sœurs, et il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de sa vie.

C'était tout ce qui comptait.


End file.
